Another Constellation
by islay12
Summary: 1st Year anniversay story. So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she’s made up of? A story full of plot twists, excitment and a sprinkle of OCs. 8 years post Deathly Hallows.
1. Scar Pains

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

AN: Okay people this is a gift to you in honour of my 1st full year on . I Love you all and I hope you love this story.

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series otherwise Peter would not have had such a sucky end.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry laughed as Ron told the punch line of his joke about the three ghouls and a gillywater. Hermione was rolling her eyes; Ginny was rocking baby Albus while James was tugging at her trouser leg asking for a cookie. Baby Rose was gurgling happily from the kitchen counter.

"Harry," called Ginny, her hair glowing from the light of the fireplace in the kitchen, "We should get the kids to bed. It's already 9 o'clock."

Harry nodded and swung James up onto his shoulders. "Come on boy, your mum wants you upstairs." And they walked upstairs. Ginny followed with Albus. Hermione already knew Ron would want to stay the night so she put Rose in the crib meant for the little girl whenever Ron and Hermione visited.

The moonlit streamed into the bright kitchen, lit by regular lamps but enhanced with a Lumos spell. The children had been upstairs for about 3 hours. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were talking.

"Nothing could ever ruin this life." Smiled Hermione, "What with every evil demolished, we're in the home stretch."

Ginny smiled at her husband, "Yeah, eight years ago was a nightmare, but now it's pure sugar."

"Ya, but Harry you still haven't paid for that kiss you planted on my sister in sixth year." Said Ron jokingly.

"I thought you were over that," said Harry, "I mean if you really had killed me with a beater's bat, then who would have killed Voldemort? Seamus?"

"Thinking of that year, what did you do with the Elder Wand?" asked Ron.

"Oh that, I put it in the Room of Requirement. It's now stuck on the Room of Lost Things, so it's perfect. Just like the Resurrection Stone is lost in the Forest. Then again, why are we talking about Voldemort and such? It's a wonderful night and it's not like we need to worry about another Voldemort-"

Harry was cut off by three things happened all at once.

The clock struck midnight; Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar; and a crack of someone apearating sounded from outside. Ginny rushed to Harry's side and felt his forehead. She stared scared. Hermione flew to the window to see who had apearated but was held close to Ron by his arm around her protectively.

"Mate, what's wrong? Your scar…" He trailed off when a knock on the door made everyone's blood run cold.

Maybe there was another Dark Lord.

OoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEW!


	2. Cassiopeia Morte

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter otherwise I would have enough money to buy the world.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Mate, what's wrong? Your scar…" He trailed off when a knock on the door made everyone's blood run cold. _

_Maybe there was another Dark Lord. _

The entire room was silent as the knock came again, this time softer. Silence enfolded the room. Another knock came only softer than before. Harry motioned for the rest to follow him, wands out and at the ready. They crept slowly out of the kitchen as another soft knock came. Their wands glowed and the door was just a foot away. They all looked at each other and nodded.

Ron opened the door quickly just for everyone to see a figure collapse onto the ground. It was obviously a woman, around 30 years old with thick waist length black hair and an undyed cotton robe, torn and bloody. Her hair masked all of her except a hand, mottled with bruises a rich plum violet.

Ginny and Hermione helped the woman up, while Ron and Harry still weren't too sure about letting her in. The girls carried the strange woman to a couch in the sitting room. They laid her out on the couch and brushed her hair from her face. When the black strands fell from her eyes, silence cut through the air like a knife. Hate, loathing, confusion and surprise mixed with the air and chocked up everyone as everyone saw the strange woman looked so much like Bellatrix Lestrange.

But there were differences. Her nose wasn't sharp and her lips were a dark red, not so deathlike. Her eyes weren't heavily lidded, just bruised and covered with a dark layer of violet eye shadow. Her chin wasn't as pronounced and she was shorter. But the similarities were still there. Like the hair, the thin eyebrows, and the skinny skull.

Hermione waved her wand cautiously and muttered 'Reenverate." When the woman's eyes fluttered then the similarity to Bellatrix nearly disappeared. Royal blue eyes shone out, and lit up her face, as if she had come from laughing parents. She immediately reminded them of another person, instead of Bellatrix. Her face became rounder but the cuts still stood.

Harry and Ron pointed their wands at her and Harry said, "Who are you and why were you knocking at my door?"

The woman put her hand gingerly to her forehead and coughed. She sat up and gave a pleading look at Ginny and Hermione, as if asking to get Harry and Ron to stop, so she could speak. Hermione lowered the boy's wands and gave a jerk towards the woman and then cuffed Ron on the shoulder.

The woman gave a grateful look at Hermione and felt her throat, as if to make sure it worked. She gave another cough and a small cut on her lip reopened. Licking away blood the woman said softly, "My name is Cassiopeia Morte, and I'm here to warn you of evil."

OoOoOoOoOoO

As I said before REVIEW!!


	3. Unwanted News

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series otherwise this story would be part of it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_She gave another cough and a small cut on her lip reopened. Licking away blood the woman said softly, "My name is Cassiopeia Morte, and I'm here to warn you of evil." _

"What do you mean evil?" asked Ginny sceptically. "Your looks are more like evil, you look like Bellatrix Lestrange. Are you related to her?"

"I don't know. I only know mother was Christine Charles, and my husband is the root of evil."

Hermione muttered to herself, "Christine Charles? The seer?"

"I don't know Ginny," Harry said to her, "She looks more like Sirius now."

Cassiopeia blinked, "I don't know who this Sirius is but you need to know why I am here. The Dark Lord had a seed, the seed grew and now the twisted vine he has become threatens to choke the wheat."

"Speak English," said Ron with his wand twitching, just waiting to be used on the strange woman.

Cassiopeia flicked her blue eyes over to look at Ron. "I do believe this is English. I risked my life to come and warn you people and you do nothing but doubt that the Dark Lord had a child?"

Everyone stiffed and a bubble of speech and discord filled the air. It wasn't possible they thought. Voldemort never loved, he couldn't have a child. It just went against all they had fought for, the freedom from strife, the calm. If Voldemort had fathered a child, then the world would launch into chaos once again.

Hermione was the first to speak. "It is practically impossible that Voldemort had a child. He never loved, he wouldn't ever have a child."

Cassiopeia shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid it is possible. Back when he had just become unhuman and had only spilt his soul once. He decided that just in case his Horcrux was destroyed he could have someone to carry on his evil way. So he chose a woman out of his followers and had a child with her. When he split his soul more times, he forgot about his son but the boy's mother still raised him and brought him up in devotion of the Dark Lord under the name of Vold Edward Morte.

'When he was grown one of his followers killed my mother and married me to the Dark Lord's son when I was thirteen. From there my life was a living hell." Cassiopeia took a breath and looked at the four of the original Hogwarts Six.

Harry just shook his head as Ginny worked her hand into his. "I'm sorry, but this is just too unbelievable. We have worked too hard for the new Wizarding Order to be destroyed all over again."

"I have proof," said Cassiopeia weakly but with confidence while she stuck her hand into her cloak. "My husband's mother stole the shards of the Dark Lord's wand after you killed him Mr. Potter. She sent them to him in secret before she died in Azkaban." And she pulled out the shards of the yew wand with a bit of fluff from the phoenix feather.

The four stared at the evil wand shard. All had to suppress a deep instinct to immediately blast it into an oblivion. They were also shocked that Cassiopeia held it like one would hold your great aunt's necklace: something ugly and hatful but you can't destroy it.

"Do you believe me?" asked Cassiopeia pleadingly.

The group turned to Harry to answer, "Unfortunately," he replied dismayed. "You have to be telling the truth. Only a relation of Voldemort's would want something of his; but we were sure he never had a family."

"Well if you were married to this Morte fellow, you must know where he's going to strike first. Is it Azkaban to release his father's followers? The Ministry? Gringotts?" asked Ron holding Hermione around the shoulders.

Cassiopeia looked upset and down hearted. She looked the four in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I ran away before I found out the details of his plan-" She stopped and her eyes turned a misty silver shot with gold.

Cassiopeia spoke in a soft, fervent voice

"_She who predicted the death of his sire,_

_the death of the unaccredited seer,_

_he thinks is needed and he will cause,_

_so his end will not be predicted any year" _

Cassiopeia slumped back onto the couch in a faint.

OoOoOoOoO

What's with this girl and collapsing?

Also know you know that since Voldemort has a son, Harry's scar hurted because the blood relative of Voldemort is rising. It's all about bloodlines.


	4. Seers eat Pie

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series otherwise I would have a hard time checking my email.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Cassiopeia spoke in a soft, fervent voice_

"_She who predicted the death of his sire,_

_the death of the unaccredited seer_

_he thinks is needed and he will cause_

_so his end will not be predicted any year" _

_Cassiopeia slumped back onto the couch in a faint. _

The four of them sat next to the unconscious figure and looked at each other.

"What just happened?" asked Ginny.

Hermione's face was pensive for a while as the group looked to her for explanation, seeing as she was the smart one. She thought for a minute or two until she got it. The rest of them leaned in when they saw the light go on in Hermione's mind.

"I think I know what happened." Said Hermione to Harry, Ron and Ginny. "You know haw she said her mother was Christine Charles? Well Christine Charles was a rather good seer and was well known for her eyes to change colour when she was prophesizing. I bet that she passed on her gift to her daughter, which means that Mrs Morte here is a seer."

"So what did she predict?" asked Ginny curiously.

Hermione thought another moment and then replied, "'_She who predicted the death of his sire, the death of the unaccredited seer_' was the first two lines. I think she is referring to Professor Trelawney who is never given credit as a seer even though she predicted Voldemort's downfall. Then the next two lines, '_he thinks is needed and he will cause so his end will not be predicted any year,_' probably means Morte is going to kill Professor Trelawney so she can't predict his death. If it isn't predicted, he must think there is less chance of it happening."

Harry stared at her in confusion like Ginny and Ron. "What?" They asked simultaneously.

Hermione smacked her head with her hand in frustration. "You silly twits, can't you understand anything I say? I said he wants to kill Trelawney. Short enough?"

The other three nodded.

Ginny stepped towards the unconscious Cassiopeia. She leant over her and pointed her wand at the woman. "Enervate" said Ginny. Cassiopeia's eyes fluttered, the irises back to their previous royal blue. She put her hand to her forehead confused.

"What just happened?" asked Cassiopeia in a waveringly woozy voice. "I saw some weird poem floating in my mind, something about an unaccredited seer and death." Ginny put her hand lightly on the black haired woman's shoulder.

"You made a prediction. Like your mother Christine Charles," Hermione said. "You're a seer, didn't you know that?"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "I always get dizzy spells but they've never had poetry involved."

Ginny and Hermione helped stand Cassiopeia up and walked her towards the kitchen. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. And the prediction you made was very helpful. We know your husband is going to try and kill Professor Trelawney."

"I still don't get why Morte would want to kill Trelawney. She may have made one or two good prophecies but overall she's a fraud." Said Hermione sceptically.

"Come on Hermione," said Harry, "If Trelawney made one prediction, it doesn't mean she can't make another."

Hermione sighed and walked into the kitchen, Ron following. "Well Mrs. Cassiopeia. No matter what you predict, you still need something to eat, you look famished."

Ginny grabbed a bowl and her wand. "I'll make up some pie!" sounding very much like her mother. A few minutes later the woman was sitting in the Potter kitchen being watched by the four ex-Gryffindors as she nibbled on a piece of pumpkin pie.

Harry took Hermione aside as the red-heads got into an argument about Ron having some pie.

"Hermione, isn't it a little strange how she looks so much like Sirius." Said Harry.

Hermione looked at the thin woman, "I see a slight resemblance but she's sure to be more related to Bellatrix. Any child of Sirius' would not marry any son of Voldemort. Why are we even wondering about her bloodlines, the point is that she knows some very helpful information." Said Hermione, sounding exactly like she did back in first year: all book, no experience.

Harry stared at Cassiopeia, while Hermione returned to the table.

When Cassiopeia finished eating Ginny suggested everyone get some sleep, otherwise they would not have any energy to do anything about the problem in the morning. So Hermione and Ron went to the guest room, Harry went up to his bedroom and Ginny set up a little space on the backroom couch for Cassiopeia.

And so they all slept, getting prepared for whatever they might face in the morning.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So what do you think Harry + Ginny + Hermione +Ron + Cassiopeia should do about the unfortunate problem of Mr. Morte? Will Cassiopeia discover who her ancestry is? Will my readers give me 50+ reviews??


	5. Heros at Hogwarts

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series otherwise I would be OLD!

OoOoOoOoOoO

_And so they all slept, getting prepared for whatever they might face in the morning_. 

Ginny woke up and yawned. She got dressed for the day in plain muggle clothes. She then smiled at her sleeping husband and decided to let him sleep in. James would probably be awake by now and rushing downstairs to play with the broomstick his father got him the other day.

She rubbed her eyes and set off downstairs thinking about the odd dream she had. Ron and Hermione would probably have something to say about it. Something about Voldemort having a kid. What a nightmare, thank goodness it wasn't real.

Ginny stepped into her kitchen cheerily, seeing her brother and sister-in-law.

"Good morning- ack!" said Ginny cut off when she saw Cassiopeia sitting at the table next to Hermione. Ginny shook her head as she started making some breakfast, "So it wasn't a dream." She muttered while scrambling the eggs.

Albus and Rose started crying and Ron reluctantly got up to feed the babies after Hermione glared at him. James came running into the kitchen from upstairs and skidded when he saw Cassiopeia.

"Mummy, who's she?" asked James pulling at the hem of his mother's shirt.

Ginny rolled her eyes and put a stack of plates into the air and floated them towards the table. "Jamesie, she's a visitor who has some news for Mummy and Daddy's club." The club was the name she and Harry had giving to the Order of the Phoenix. Harry had christened it that after James had found the photo of the Order in the back of the album of Lily and James (Sr.).

"Oh," said the little boy and with that over with he clambered up beside his Uncle Ron.

Harry came downstairs and took a slight double-take at Cassiopeia who was busy with Hermione. Hermione was healing the multiple cuts and bruises on Cassiopeia's face. She looked a lot better without the bruises. Her eyes looked a lot less like Bellatrix and her face was brighter.

Ginny gave each group-up some coffee and James a cup of pumpkin juice.

After breakfast James went over to a friend's house for a play-day and Albus and Rose went to Shell Cottage to visit their cousin Victorice. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron needed to figure out what to do without involvement of the children. If they contacted the Order everything would get completely messed up. If they just protected Trelawney and got rid of Morte in one action, there would be no need for Order involvement.

For some strange reason even Hermione, a stickler for the rules agreed on the plan of direct action. Like they were back in fifth year and they leapt straight into saving Sirius instead of thinking it through. Hopefully this ended better than fifth year.

"So are we going to go to Hogwarts or what?" asked Cassiopeia, obviously feeling better after a full night's sleep and some coffee.

"That would be ideal," said Hermione clearing the table.

Harry nodded, agreeing with his best girl friend. "Protecting Trelawney would be the logical way to go about it. So it's agreed. Apperate to Hogsmede, go to the castle and find Trelawney. She's probably still in her stuffy old tower."

Cassiopeia and the rest followed Harry into the back garden. The marigolds and sunflowers turned their petals towards the sunlight. Small bluebirds flitted around, unaware of the problem the world around them was facing. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Cassiopeia all stood beside each other and waited for Harry to say the word.

"Now." He said and all five of them apperated.

They landed in the outskirts of Hogsmede. The five brushed themselves off and looked around. They were a couple feet away from Fletcher's Bakery, the first store in Hogsmede. Up ahead there were the gates with the Hogwarts arch, protected by two winged boar made of marble. While the friendly inviting sounds and smells of Hogsmede beckoned, they knew they had to go up to the stifling, hot tower inhabited by Professor Trelawney.

As the five walked up to the castle they met up with various students. It was very comforting and yet distressing to know that these students went about their regular business without even knowing that their lives might soon be launched back into the chaos of war.

Many students wanted to ask the four about their involvement in the war, for a DADA assignment. Others wanted autographs and others still wanted pictures or just to look at four of the Hogwarts Six. And yet not a single person looked at Cassiopeia or asked who she was. She was very thankful for that.

After the adults brushed off the teens and pre-teens they reached the high arched doors of the ancient school. Four beautiful stained glass windows adorned the highest points of the doorway: a yellow badger, a blue eagle, a green snake and a red lion stared down at the five. The windows had been added when the door had been rebuilt after it had been destroyed in the 2nd war. Harry nodded in reverence for the founder's images. Cassiopeia just looked curiously at the doorway; she had never actually gone to Hogwarts.

Hermione led the rest into the entrance hall. Only to see a wall of portraits filled with familiar faces. A portrait on the right hand side showed all of the Order past and present; there was one of the Hufflepuffs who aided in the war; as of one of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. There was even a small portrait in the corner of two little Slytherin girls who had stayed to help but ended up getting killed by McNair. There were portraits of the magical creatures, the professors, regular people and nearly everyone else who fought against Voldemort eight years ago. Right above the center portrait was a long thin portrait of James and Lily Potter, Xeno Lovegood and his wife Solaria, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and surprisingly Mr and Mrs Granger. But right below them, were their children in the largest frame of them all. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny stared down from a painted canvas with bright smiles and happy expressions.

Cassiopeia nearly cried at all of this love. All these families who had fought for freedom yet she was married to the dark side. The love radiated from the pictures but she had only felt love from her mother, who was now dead. They had lost some loved ones but Cassiopeia had lost all she had. She would have given anything to have more, like Harry and his friends. All she was good for was passing on messages of death and prophecies of more destruction to come.

She wiped her eyes and followed Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry towards the Headmistress' office to ask about Professor Trelawney.

OoOoOoO

Who doesn't feel sorry for Cassiopeia? She lost her mum, doesn't know her dad, hates her husband and doesn't really have a future.

But I love this story!


	6. Talking to Trelawney

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I am not the writer of the Harry Potter books, nor to I own them otherwise it would say Copyright Islay Sinclair in the front cover.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_All she was good for was passing on messages of death and prophecies of more destruction to come. _

_She wiped her eyes and followed Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry towards the Headmistress' office to ask about Professor Trelawney. _

When they reached Professor McGonagall's office the five waited for a couple minutes to be let up. The gargoyles were pretty much all fixed from eight years ago but the winged one had only one arm.

"So what shall we ask McGonagall? May we please go up and speak to Professor Trelawney to make sure she hasn't been attacked by any of Voldemort's children?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head. "No we just calmly tell McGonagall the situation and ask to see Professor Trelawney so we can move her to a safe place."

"You can go up now." Said the winged Gargoyle. "She's waiting for you."

The five made their way up the staircase decorated with a large tabby cat statue, which had replaced the large bird that used to be there. As they entered the Headmistress' office they saw they were not alone. Professor McGonagall was there sitting at her desk like the stern woman she was but to her right was Horace Slughorn (who had stayed after the War), there was Professor Binns, Madam Hooch, Professor Sinistra, Professor Vector, Professor Reseda of Ancient Runes, Madam Pince, Professor Weaver, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey and Filch.

Neville and Luna waved from a corner of the room (Neville replaced Professor Sprout and Luna was his assistant). There was also Padma Patil of Ravenclaw who had replaced Professor Flitwick after his death two years ago. Dean Thomas smiled, he had replaced McGonagall as Transfiguration teacher. Also surprisingly was Katie Bell of the old Gryffindor Quittich team who had taken over in Defence against the Dark Arts.

The entire staff was there except Professor Trelawney.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, what may I do for you today?" Asked Headmistress McGonagall not noticing Cassiopeia Morte hiding behind Ron. "You just came in at the end of a staff meeting."

"Professor McGonagall," said Hermione to the old Transfiguration teacher, "Professor Trelawney seems to be missing, and we had actually come to speak to her." Said Hermione shocking Minerva.

"Well that is surprising. I seem to recall you not taking an interest in Sybil unless it was to criticize her Mrs. Weasley." Said Minerva staring thoughtfully at Hermione through her glasses.

"Well you see Professor McGonagall," said Harry, "That V-" he was cut off before he even began by Ginny slapping her hand over his mouth. "We can't tell them." Hissed Ginny quietly.

Hermione took Ginny's hand off of Harry's mouth, "He can tell them."

"Tell us what?" asked McGonagall curious.

"I should tell them, I told you after all." Said Cassiopeia quietly stepping out from behind Ron. Several wands, including Neville's went out at this woman who resembled one who had come from the Black family. She gulped and started talking, "My name is Cassiopeia Charles-Morte." She added her mother's name in hopes they recognized it as a peaceful name. "I have terrible news. The Dark Lord had a son and his son threatens to follow in his father's footsteps."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Katie Bell. "You look like that Lestrange woman or that Sirius Black fellow."

Neville put away his wand, "Hey she does look like Sirius Black," he said to Luna, "Sirius Black never killed anybody."

"Why should you believe me?" said Cassiopeia, "Because I have nothing to gain by telling you this. I speak the truth and I strive to help."

"And we need to save the wizarding world once again from Voldemort's son Vold Morte; and to do that we need Professor Trelawney. Where is she?" asked Harry.

McGonagall and the staff were frantic with the news. They were getting so panicked that Neville finally had to see the five out into the hall.

"I believe you." Said Luna, "I believed last time, there is a new dark lord."

Neville nodded, "Professor Trelawney is in her tower with the flu. I'll go and calm the teachers down. Come on Luna." He said taking her by the hand.

"To the old bat!" said Ron with a fake superhero pose.

Hermione smiled and kissed him in the cheek, "This is why I married you."

"So I could imitate that guy in the cape from that muggle movie?" asked Ron confused.

Hermione gave him another kiss.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stared walking up the moving staircases. A portrait or two greeted Harry and his friends as did some ghosts. So it was like that until they reached the bottom of Professor Trelawney's tower.

"Professor Trelawney!" called Hermione, "May we come up?"

There was no answer but the rope ladder fell down from the trapdoor. Harry and Ginny shrugged and led the way.

The room was as unpleasant as they remembered it. Big fluffy chairs and small spindly tables everywhere. A large fireplace with the ugly iron kettle stood in-between large glittering curtains in shades of blue, green and red beads. The carpets looked like they needed an airing and as Ron tripped over a pouffee; a tremble and tinkle of crystal and china came from a large cabinet holding orbs and teacups.

Hermione called once again, "Professor Trelawney? Are you here?"

A cough came from a small door to the right. Curling silver letters read, 'Sybil Cassandra Trelawney. Divination.' A small weak voice came from inside, "Come in." There was only a trace of mist in the voice that made it sound even remotely like Professor Trelawney.

They stepped into a small office with an overly large chair. Professor Trelawney sat in it, her feet resting on a small footstool. She was dressed oddly light: her glasses were regularly sized, she wore no necklaces or other jewellery, and she wore just a simple dress with a large blanket wrapped around herself instead of her regular sweeping trains and shawls. She held a small book entitled '_Iris Bright-Eyes and the Hippogriff_.'

"Hello Professor Trelawney, are you feeling better?" Harry asked the sick seer.

"I manage Mr Potter." Said Sybil Trelawney, "Unfortunately the influence of Saturn has cursed me with a dreadful flu that prohibits my teaching of the beyond." Professor Trelawney said with a cough.

"You should talk to her Cassiopeia, you know seer to seer, well real seer to her." Said Hermione giving the dark haired woman a push forward.

"Hello Professor Trelawney," said Cassiopeia nervously.

"Who are you?" asked Trelawney curiously. "I don't believe you ever attended my classes and you have such a strong aura, I would have remembered you."

"Well I was home schooled Professor. I'm also a seer; my name is Cassiopeia Charles-Morte. Maybe you knew my mother? Christine Charles?" asked Cassiopeia tense.

"Charles?" said Trelawney puzzled, "Christine Charles? I think I remember her. A very nice girl. Strongest aura I've every seen. Venus always shone on her side. I remember when I was in fourth year and she was sorted. Came and sat right beside me at the Ravenclaw table, sweet girl." Said Trelawney reminiscing to the black haired woman. "Shame though, poor thing, I heard she left just before she graduated."

"Well that's good you know her mother but Mrs. C-M here has some news for you." Said Ginny impatiently.

Cassiopeia nodded and gulped. "Well what we came to tell you is that you are in serious danger. Vold Morte wants to kill you so you can't predict his death."

"Who in the name of the Great Diviner of Delphi are you talking about?" asked Trelawney startled.

"Vold E. Morte. Son of Lord Voldemort. He's decided to kill you so you can't prophesize about him." Said Harry from behind Cassiopeia.

"I doubt that." Said Trelawney, but she stopped when she saw the shards of Voldemort's wand.

"See." Said nobody in particular.

"Well I understand that this Morte fellow would be threatened by an individual with such powers as I," said Trelawney fluffing herself up like a parrot, "But I don't understand why-" she was cut off by her voice becoming raspy and harsh. Exactly like when she and Harry were doing the Divination examination back in third year.

"_The dark lord's son, powerful and commanding though be him, will face an end like his sire, only he can be killed with the power that he knows little of. The slayer of dark will be aided by four brothers, yet not, a star, yet not, the dead, yet not. Only with the little known power..._" and Trelawney shook her head out. "-this Morte would want to kill me." continued Trelawney from her previous sentence.

Harry and the other's bade Trelawney farewell as they went out of her office to sit at one of the classroom's tables to think about the so-called fraud's prediction.

OoOoOoOoO

Well I planned to have Morte burst in here but seriously it wouldn't have worked. Well what do you think the prophecy means??

I love seers.


	7. Meanings

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I only own this plot and my OCs otherwise I would own the Harry Potter books.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_The dark lord's son, powerful and commanding though be him, will face an end like his sire, only he can be killed with the power that he knows little of. The slayer of dark will be aided by four brothers, yet not, a star, yet not, the dead, yet not. Only with the little known power..." and Trelawney shook her head out. "-this Morte would want to kill me." continued Trelawney from her previous sentence. _

_Harry and the other's bade Trelawney farewell as they went out of her office to sit at one of the classroom's tables to think about the so-called fraud's prediction._

Once again the four sat down and looked to Hermione for answers (Cassiopeia was pondering the prophecy a little whiles off in a corner). Ron, Ginny and Harry stared at Hermione as she calculated the possibilities.

"Okay, this is trickier than Cassiopeia's prophecy. First line is 'the dark lord's son, powerful and commanding though be him, will face an end like his sire,' that is pretty easy." Said Hermione to the other three.

"I get it." Said Ginny, "Morte is powerful and stuff but he's going to die!"

"Not necessarily, how could be killed exactly like Voldemort with Expelliarmus." Said Harry.

Hermione and Ginny glared at him. "But he is going to die." Said Hermione determined.

"Next line is 'only he can be killed with a power he knows little of.' For Voldemort that was Love but he didn't know it at all. So it probably can't be love." Said Hermione, "After all Morte is married." She said jerking a thumb in Cassiopeia's direction.

"But don't cross it off the list. We'll come back to it." Said Ginny.

"Okay, so next is 'the slayer of dark' obviously whoever kills Morte, 'will be aided by four brothers, yet not, a star, yet not, the dead, yet not.' Merlin that's confusing!" said Hermione.

"I appoint Harry as the slayer guy!" said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It could be you."

"Ya right." Said Ron, "it's always you!"

"It could be one of us girls!" said Hermione angrily.

"As if," said Ron laughing, but stopping when he saw Hermione's expression. Trying to not get hit he said hurried, "Well it could be you or Ginny but it can't be Cassiopeia."

"Why not?" asked the other three staring at Ron.

"Well because she's that star. Yet not." He added.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "And how do you know that?"

"Because Cassiopeia is a constellation, like stars. What? I listened sometimes in Astronomy." Said Ron to the expressions he was getting.

"Well if you're so smart, who are the brothers and the dead?" said Hermione annoyed with her husband.

"I dunno. Search for four guys who were really good friends and could be brothers." Said Ron shrugging.

A light went on in Harry's head and the answer dawned on him. "The Marauders." He said quietly. Ginny looked at him in surprise and he continued, "They were four guys who could be brothers but they weren't. It's genius!"

"But what about the dead part!" Hermione nearly screamed.

"A ghost." Said a voice from the corner. Cassiopeia walked towards the startled four.

Hermione nodded approvingly. "That could be right."

"They are the undead, the dead yet not, they are the sisters and brothers to the portraits who have moved on." Said Cassiopeia sitting down beside the four.

"Portraits," said Hermione thinking, "They could also be an answer to the prophecy. Think of the portrait of Dumbledore in the Head's office. He's dead but yet not, because he's in a portrait."

Ginny shook her head, "No it doesn't fit as well. I think Cassiopeia's right, its ghosts."

"So whoever is going to kill Morte is going to use this little known power with the help of the Marauders, Cassiopeia over here and ghosts. How is this going to work?" said Harry resting his head on his hands.

"To the library!" said Ginny imitating Hermione. Ron and Harry came over laughing. Hermione however was not impressed.

Ginny smiled weakly, "I couldn't resist."

"Unfortunately Ginny took the words out of my mouth." She said, a faint pink covering her cheeks.

"Then let's go." Said Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

I love Ginny, she is so fun loving. I also love seers and fanfiction.


	8. Searching in the Library

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books otherwise my brother would say Jim Morrison told me about Harry Potter in a dream.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_To the library!" said Ginny imitating Hermione. Ron and Harry came over laughing. Hermione however was not impressed. _

_Ginny smiled weakly, "I couldn't resist." _

"_Unfortunately Ginny took the words out of my mouth." She said, a faint pink covering her cheeks. _

"_Then let's go." Said Harry. _

The five were sitting in the Restricted section of the library, in a corner where students rarely went. Fortunately Irma Pince was only too happy to let the war heroes into the Restricted section. Unfortunately they still hadn't found anything that told them how to even get dead people to help them in some kind of little known power.

Hermione slammed yet another thick book shut. "Nothing." She said pushing her chair back, "Not a single thing!" She slammed her head down on the book in frustration.

"Come on, there has to be something." Said Ginny looking at the bottom of some shelves while Harry and Ron looked at the books at the top of the shelf.

"I found something." said Cassiopeia mildly excited. She wasn't the one to scream, she was more of a contained person. She slid down from the top of the sliding ladder she was on holding a dark brown book. She set it down on the table in front of Hermione so she could read the words, '_Communing with the Dead and Other Little Known Magicks_'.

"Wow," said Ron, "That's one big book."

Hermione opened it and flipped through to see if there was any sort of magic Morte might know of. The other four leaned in, waiting for Hermione to yell 'Eureka!' Hermione flipped and turned the pages, speed reading each page to see if there was anything plausible. Page after yellowed page she turned but still she didn't spot anything. She then reached the end and threw the book on the floor in frustration.

"It's no use!" said Hermione annoyed. Ron leant a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Cassiopeia meanwhile had picked the book up and was staring at the chapter marked, _'10 Different Arcane Spells and Potions to Communicate with the Departed_.' She was looking at the list, which directed to each a certain page.

_**To Converse with the Death**_

_Crystal Balls_

_Looking into the Sprit Realm_

_Harmfatalik- Spell _

_Séances _

_The Necromeranio Charm_

_Latpassence- Potion _

_Flame_

_Mirrors, Water and Other Reflective Surfaces_

_Pigeons_

_The Resurrection Stone _

Cassiopeia went down the list and read each description for 1-9 but for number 10 there just seemed to be a small paragraph.

_The Resurrection Stone: Widely known as a reviver, the stone is not a true resurrection device. The stone's properties allow one to simply call on the deceased and converse as if they were living; one can touch and hold the resurrected but they cannot eat, sleep or even have warmth. In the ways of communicating with the dead, it is the most reliable. The Stone's whereabouts are unknown._

Cassiopeia put the book down and looked towards the other adults who were currently involved with helping Harry reach a green book labelled, '_Weird Charms_.' She shook her head as the four forgot the ladder right beside them and called out.

"Hermione, Ronald, Harry, Ginerva! Do any of you know what exactly the Resurrection Stone is? The book says it is the best way to communicate with the dead, and we shall have to do that to get the help of them." She said pointing to the drawing of a woman gazing into a crystal ball.

Hermione came over and took a second look at the book. "She's right." She said happily.

"Nice one Cassie!" said Ron punching the air.

Cassiopeia blushed at the nickname; she had only ever had one friendly nickname and that was from her mother. .

"One problem with this." Said Harry. "I don't know where I left the stone."

Hermione took out her wand and laid it flat on her palm. "It's simple. Just perform the four-point charm mixed with a locator charm." She cleared her throat. "Point me Resurrection Stone."

The wand swivelled to point towards the forest. Hermione smiled. "Okay Cassiopeia, Harry, Ginny. You go to the forest and look for the stone. Just do the same charm I did. Ron and I will stay here and keep looking for that little known magic." Ron sighed as Ginny laid her wand on her hand.

"See you later!" said Harry to the Weasley couple as they walked out of the library.

OoOoOoOoO

The Deathly Hallows was such a good book, it made everything fit together. I'm feeling happy!

Also anyone who thinks this is an amazing/excellent/good/beautiful story; please review because I love and appreciate reviews! Just push that little button and write something, it's easy.

Oh also I was looking over my reviews the other day and found a negative comment about me and reviews. I am not an author who only cares about reviews. I just like them. If I had a choice between no fans and a good story or lots of fans and a bad story I'd go for the first one. So be happy, I'm not forcing you to review.


	9. Marader Meetings

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books otherwise I would have done a better epilogue than: **19 years later**!

OoOoOoOoOoO

_The wand swivelled to point towards the forest. Hermione smiled. "Okay Cassiopeia, Harry, Ginny. You go to the forest and look for the stone. Just do the same charm I did. Ron and I will stay here and keep looking for that little known magic." Ron sighed as Ginny laid her wand on her hand._

"_See you later!" said Harry to the Weasley couple as they walked out of the library. _

The three were deep in the forest following the wand on Ginny's palm. The three climbed over a large gnarled tree root as the wand flicked west. The undergrowth was a mossy colour mixed with a dank and dark green, which covered the ground along with dark unpleasant rocks and boulders. The comforting smell of the forest along with decay and heavy mist wafted into the noses of the two women and Harry.

Ginny then saw the wand on her hand start spinning out of control. She turned around but the wand kept going. Harry and Ginny were puzzled unlike Cassiopeia who immediately dived to the ground.

"Cassiopeia, why are you on the ground? We're trying to find that stone." Said Ginny to the woman below her.

"If the wand is going haywire obviously it's because it doesn't know where to point because it cannot point down." Cassiopeia said ripping a layer of moss off the ground and grabbing the only three stones.

"Which one is it?" she asked the Potters holding up three stones.

Harry looked at them. "The resurrection stone was cracked." He said taking the rock with the long trench cut through it.

The women looked at the small round stone with a small emblem on it. A triangle with a circle. Of course the crack ran right through the center of the triangle. Harry held it and looked at it, he seemed like he was caught in memories.

"Last time I used this I was about to die. Weird feeling looking at it again." Said Harry holding the stone up to the glimmers of light in the forest.

Ginny hit him playfully, "And then you pretty much gave everyone the scare of their lives."

"I thought Neville and the sword was the scare of your lives." Asked Harry smiling.

"No, that was the highlight of the entire battle." Said Ginny waiting coyly for Harry's retort.

"What about me actually being alive?" He said.

"A perk." She said pecking her husband on the lips.

Cassiopeia sighed as she watched the banter between the two. She had never had any sort of love from Vold. Well there was one time he apologized and kissed her. Of course it was after he preformed the Crutacius curse on her three times. Cassiopeia shook her head. He barely knew what love was.

"So shall we bring the Marauders back here or at the library?" asked Harry.

"Here would be a lot better. No chance of interference from students." Said Ginny.

"Alright. 4 marauders and maybe some other people, coming up." Said Harry turning the stone over in his hands.

A faint spark flew from the stone to behind some trees. A weird non-solid hand appeared from behind the tree. Out stepped James Potter and Lily Potter. Ginny nodded towards Harry approving. From what she had heard of Lily Evans-Potter she had been quite intelligent. After James and Lily, there was the not-ghost of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Harry shuddered slightly when he saw Pettigrew, but the prophecy had stated _four brothers, yet not_, so Peter had to be included.

"Hello Son." Said James's not ghost. "Sirius just got a little held up. Looking for some old friend in whatever you would call the dead realms. He'll be here soon."

This resurrection stone usage was far more social than it had been when Harry was about to die, more of a conversation than Harry just asking questions.

"Tonks also wanted to stay behind." Said Remus. "She's looking in some odd mirror. Did you know the dead can spy on the living? It's quite interesting" said Remus.

Peter bit his lip. "Sorry about the entire almost killing you." He said to Harry. Ginny and Cassiopeia were standing off the side bewildered by the sight.

Cassiopeia was trying to contain herself when she saw Harry's parents. Harry looked exactly like his father and his mother was redhead like Ginny. It was positively hilarious the way the Potters married.

Then Lily turned around. "Oh here comes Sirius and it seems he brought the girl he was looking for." She said conversationally.

Sirius Black stepped out from behind a tree with a young woman beside him, around the same age as his non-ghost.

Harry and Ginny did a couple double takes when they saw the new woman next to Sirius. They then flicked their eyes over to Cassiopeia who was still marvelling at the magic of the Resurrection Stone.

The new woman was quite tall, with thick waist length brown hair and royal blue eyes. Soft laugh lines framed them and she also had dark red lips. But her standing next to Sirius made the realization clear.

Lily smiled and spoke, "So it seems everyone and an extra are here. Sirius you really didn't have to bring her."

He shrugged, "I wanted to. Anyway what you call us for?" Sirius asked Ginny and Harry, unaware of Cassiopeia.

"Well," started Ginny, "We just got some news that Voldemort had a son." The not-ghosts gasped.

Lily glared at James, "I thought you knew everything going on in the living world."

James gave a weak smile at Lily, "Well I can't know everything. I'm just a dead human."

"Well anyway" continued Ginny, "There was a prophecy about his downfall and it said _he can be killed with the power that he knows little of. The slayer of dark will be aided by four brothers, yet not, a star, yet not, the dead, yet not. _So we figured the 'brothers' were you marauders, because from what we've heard you guys were really close.

Remus nodded. "That is true."

"And the dead, yet not are ghosts, figures the star, yet not." Continued Ginny.

"And who's this star?" asked James.

Harry indicated Cassiopeia step forward to answer but when she stepped forward the Marauders, Lily and the other woman stared. Cassiopeia's eyes widened and she walked towards the brunette in a daze.

"Mother?" she asked softly. The woman nodded. Cassiopeia smiled like a small child and embraced her mother.

Harry, James, Peter and Remus were slightly confused by this exchange. Ginny meanwhile was giggling at Sirius who was in the midst of getting a major scolding from Lily.

"You didn't have to bring her, and now we're in the middle of a giant family reunion." Said Lily with an accusing finger at Sirius.

"Hold up Lily, she only got 13 years with her mum and I didn't know she was going to be here." Said Sirius defending himself.

Harry spoke up, "Her name is Cassiopeia Morte-"

"Charles-Morte," Cassiopeia said sternly cutting Harry off.

"Sorry, Cassiopeia Charles-Morte and she was the one who informed us of the problem." Said Harry continuing.

James laughed, "I get it. Cassiopeia, like the constellation. Sounds like you have roots in the Black family. Those nutters always name their kids after some star thing."

Sirius glared at his best friend while Remus and Lily shook their heads at James' obliviousness. Cassiopeia's mother (Christine Charles) blushed slightly and teetered on her heels.

"We're not all nutters." Said Sirius to James.

Ginny waited for a bit of quiet and spoke, "So anyway we were wondering if any of you knew of any powers or magic that this Morte character would only know a little about."

Lily thought. "How about some sort of regular magic. This Morte fellow probably only knows Dark magic."

"It's true. Any follower of the Dark Lord knows predominantly Dark magic." Said Peter, "And would know."

"Ya but we know all the regular magic and if Hermione doesn't know what it is then what could it be?" asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged, "Do you know what it could be?" she asked Remus.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know either. It's probably right under your noses. Maybe this is a like father like son, try looking for weaknesses in the Dark Lord."

"Remus is right." Said James agreeing with one of his oldest friends. "There is a lot to be said for family resemblances." Ginny giggled as she saw Harry and his father next to each other.

Ginny opened her mouth to ask Cassiopeia what she thought but she was a couple feet away talking with her mother and Sirius Black.

"So being dead is peaceful?" Cassiopeia said in wonder. "Hmm, Vold always said being dead was being weak. Now I'm wondering what would have happened if I threw myself off that tower when I was twenty." She said thoughtfully.

Christine scowled. "You were going to commit suicide?"

"Morte was being exceptionally cruel that evening. Do not worry mother, I'm here now." Said Cassiopeia reassuringly while she had forgotten the reason her mother and the others were even here.

"Well I'm glad you didn't fall off a tower. That would have been even worse than falling through a curtain." Joked Sirius.

Christine rolled her eyes. "You always were quite simple Sirius and one for exaggeration. You died quite pathetically. Although Bellatrix did kill you before you went through the veil." She then turned her attention back to her daughter. "And what's this Morte in your name all about? Didn't I tell you to use your full name and no made up words?"

"Mother have you been listening? When you died I was married to Voldemort's son. It's horrible I know but at least I escaped."

"But I died when you were thirteen!" she said shocked.

"Christine haven't you been watching the mirrors? We can spy on the living you know." Said Sirius. "I saw you insult that Morte one day, good vocabulary of swear words by the way." Said Sirius approvingly to Cassiopeia.

"Hey why were you watching me?" asked Cassiopeia curiously.

Sirius looked at Christine disapprovingly and asked. "You never told her that-"

Sirius was cut off by Harry. "Sirius, we kind of need you."

The conversation pertaining to the downfall of Vold .E. Morte continued.

"So what other weaknesses could he have? Voldemort was over-confident, power-hungry, he was greedy, evil and he was afraid of death." Said Peter repeating what they had discussed.

"He never loved." Said Sirius. "Unlucky bugger."

"That's too obvious." Said Ginny.

"Anyway why would his son know it only slightly? He wouldn't have been taught it so he probably doesn't even know it's power." Said James.

Cassiopeia remembered that night Vold had apologized. Her husband knew of love he just had only felt a tiny flicker once. But she didn't speak up.

"It's most likely some simple curse that will kill him. He'll get over-confident and die." Said Remus.

The other not-ghosts agreed.

Harry and Ginny smiled and waved goodbye as Harry dropped the Resurrection stone.

"That was great!" said Ginny and she took her husband by the arm and started walking out of the forest. Cassiopeia on the other hand held the stone in her hand and stared at it.

"Are you coming?" Ginny yelled.

"Yes!" Cassiopeia called back. She stuck the Resurrection Stone in her pocket and ran out of the forest. Still thinking about how Morte had apologized to her.

OoOoOoOoO

I love Sirius, he's so cool. And Remus and Lily and my OCs.

Anyone get that Cassiopeia is smart but slightly oblivious?


	10. Back to the Library

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I wouldn't have to write these disclaimers

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Are you coming?" Ginny yelled. _

"_Yes!" Cassiopeia called back. She stuck the Resurrection Stone in her pocket and ran out of the forest. Still thinking about how Morte had apologized to her. _

They got back to the library and told Hermione and Ron what they found out from the Marauders.

"Okay so it's probably a simple non-dark curse. That certainly narrows it down!" said Hermione throwing her hands up in sarcasm.

"It has to be, love is way too obvious." Said Ginny.

Cassiopeia decided to let the heroes work it all out but she was soon called over again.

"Hey Cassie!" said Ron beckoning. "We need your opinion. Which of these spells seems more plausible?"

Hermione held up a book of spells and pointed to two different spells. One was Expelliamus which was exactly how Vold's father had died when t rebounded off his own curse and the other was a little jinx that rendered enemies powerless for a short while.

Cassiopeia picked up the book and stared at it. Finally she answered. "I think the second is more likely to be my husband's downfall." She hardly ever called him her husband but the memories of his kindness were fighting to overcome the evil in him.

Hermione looked the spell over carefully. "It is quite possible. And it seems logical. Maybe not a perfect fit to the prophecy but who knows, we should speak to the ghosts."

"The oldest, the wisest, the youngest, the kindest." Said Cassiopeia automatically with a rhythmic tune to the way she said it.

"You mean oldest, youngest ghosts?" asked Harry.

Cassiopeia shrugged, "Probably. I probably just had a seer moment."

"Grey Lady, St. Rollo, Myrtle and Sir Nicolas." Said Ginny. "That's them alright. Oldest, wisest, youngest, kindest."

"How do you know this?" asked Hermione.

Ginny smiled mischievously. "I have my sources."

"Alright so where do we find all four of them?" asked Ron.

Hermione grabbed her wand and was about to do the finder spell again when Harry pulled out the Marauder's map.

"I thought we might need it." He shrugged when the other's looked at him in surprise.

OoOoOoOoO

I needed to get this out. Next chapter, Numéro Onze!!


	11. Ghostly Advice

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Cassiopeia, Christine and St. Rollo

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Hermione grabbed her wand and was about to do the finder spell again when Harry pulled out the Marauder's map. _

"_I thought we might need it." He shrugged when the other's looked at him in surprise. _

They had found the Grey Lady, St. Rollo, Myrtle and Sir Nicolas with the Marauder's Map and brought them all together in a small corner of the library.

The Grey Lady was as calm and unmoving as ever. St. Rollo was a ghost from the 16th century who was once a stargazer and master scholar. Myrtle was a bit put out that Harry had gotten married and Nearly Headless Nick was very happy to see everyone was healthy and well.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Cassiopeia sat on the library stools talking to the ghosts.

"So there you have it. And we need your opinion on which way will defeat Morte." Said Harry.

The Grey Lady sniffed. "Well it seems you haven't progressed much since you last questioned me Harry Potter. Although I think you should look for the obvious in this case."

"She's right Harry." Said Myrtle, "Sometimes these things can creep up on you." Myrtle appeared next to Harry's elbow fluttering her eyelashes, still in vain trying to flirt with Harry. Ginny scowled at Myrtle.

"The Grey Lady is quite right Harry Potter and friends." Said Nearly Headless Nick. "Love does seem more obvious than Expelliarmus and it does seem the most logical."

The five looked towards St. Rollo for his answer. He thought for a little while. He curled his wispy beard with his fingers considering the options. The five looked at him in eager anticipation from who was the 'wisest' ghost.

St. Rollo cleared his throat and said in a voice that radiated a learned fellow. "In my experience throughout my many centuries, and the recent events of the past few years tells me that my esteemed college Helena Ravenclaw is right in this instance. Lord Voldemort was not killed by a simple work of magic or the disarming charm. He was killed by the rebound of his own killing curse off a shield of magic created by you, Mr Harry Potter. This wall was created out of the selflessness you acted in upon accepting your own death. Thus Lord Voldemort was killed out of Love.'

"Now I do not know exactly how this Vold. E. Morte will die, but in any case he will be defeated by the power of love. Yes I should like a hopeless teenager from the nineteen-sixties but that is precisely the way this prophecy tells the death of Vold. E. Morte will occur."

St. Rollo floated there waiting for an answer from the five living beings.

Harry looked to Ginny, who looked to Hermione, who looked to Ron, who looked to Cassiopeia who unfortunately had nobody to pin answering upon. She relented and spoke up.

"Thank you ghosts of Hogwarts. Your help has been greatly appreciated." Said Cassiopeia to the four.

"Bye Cassie!" said Myrtle adopting Ron's nickname for her and floating through the wall towards her bathroom.

St. Rollo bowed in ancient scholar fashion, two hand pressed together with a slight nod of the head. He then floated towards the texts on alchemy in the brighter part of the library.

The Grey Lady and Nearly Headless Nick remained though chatting quietly to each other with the slight jerk of the head towards Cassiopeia every so often. The five were all confused. Shouldn't all the ghosts leave them to mull everything over?

Then Helena Ravenclaw nodded to Nicholas and turned back towards Cassiopeia.

"I knew you were related to somebody I knew. One of the smartest of the students to ever come into Ravenclaw Tower. Christine Charles was her name. I bow to any child of hers even if your father was a Gryffindor." She said looking at Nearly Headless Nick, clearly rolling her eyes, without motion. She gave a bow of the head to Cassiopeia and drifted away.

"What did she mean?" Cassiopeia asked Nearly Headless Nick. All except Harry had left the corner of the library.

"Helena has never really approved of the outspoken way Sirius Black acted." Said Sir Nicholas.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened. "He's my father?"

"Didn't you know? Anyway farewell!" he said flying off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Cassiopeia's knees felt weak and gave way. Harry lurched forward to catch her.

"He- mum- never told me- Black." She said incoherently.

Harry on the other hand just said. "I knew she looked like Sirius."

OoOoOoOoO

I know you all saw his coming. Well the plot is going to start speeding up with a lot more actions and plot twists.


	12. Rising Action

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Cassiopeia's knees felt weak and gave way. Harry lurched forward to catch her. _

"_He- mum- never told me- Black." She said incoherently. _

_Harry on the other hand just said. "I knew she looked like Sirius." _

The five were sitting in the Headmistress' office later. They were discussing how they could kill Morte with love. Also how Morte could even know a bit about love because he was Voldemort's son. Well at least four of them. Cassiopeia was still shocked at finding out who her father was.

"So it is love?" said Ginny. "I didn't think it would be the same thing twice."

"But it does fit, what with the whole thing of dying like his father in the prophecy." Said Hermione astutely.

"So we've just got to get a shield make out of love?" asked Ron trying to fight back a laugh. It did sound very silly.

"Precisely Ron." Said Hermione dismissing the fact her husband had been laughing.

The girls and Ron continued talking while Harry took side glances at Cassiopeia. She was in a bit of shock.

Cassiopeia thought to herself. I have a father? Why didn't he stay with my mum and I? Did he even love us? She sighed and felt the Resurrection Stone in her pocket. Everyone who even should love her were dead.

Harry moved over a little to talk to Cassiopeia. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so." She sighed. "It's just everyone who ever loved me is dead. Now all I am is a wife to an evil son of a Voldemort, who only apologized once when he tortured me."

Harry put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "When this is all over things will get better you'll see. At least you have friends, we certainly are your friends." He said to the dark haired woman.

She smiled weakly. "Thank you Harry. Although I would like some answers as to why Sirius Black never was in my life." She said taking the Resurrection Stone out of her pocket.

"You took that?" Harry exclaimed, but not loud enough to get Ron, Hermione and Ginny's attention.

"I thought it might come in handy." She said guiltily.

"Cassie, you were supposed to let it stay in the forest. If this fell into the wrong hands we could have a problem." Said Harry looking Cassiopeia right in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to my mother again Harry." She said her eyes avoiding Harry's.

"And I want to talk to my parents but the dead must remain so. If Morte got a hold of it, he would be able to talk to Lord Voldemort. Don't you realize how dangerous this is?" Harry asked her.

"I didn't think of that Harry." She said with remorse in her voice putting the stone back in her pocket.

"Well at least Morte is nowhere near Hogwarts." Harry said optimistically while his eyes twinkled like Dumbledore. Cassiopeia smiled and nodded.

"That is true." She said just as the castle was rocked by an explosion.

"I spoke too soon." Said Harry ironically while everyone else stood up.

"What was that?" exclaimed Hermione standing up, wand out.

Screams came from outside. The five ran out through the Entrance Hall to see a crowd of students looking up. The five stared skywards and saw a smoking hole in the North Tower. A small dark shape was in the smouldering opening of Professor Trelawney's Tower.

"He's here for Trelawney." Said Ginny scared.

OoOoOoOoO

Yay for this story!! I love it. Only a few more chapters to go!


	13. Vold E Morte

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter otherwise I would be a billionaire

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Screams came from outside. The five ran out through the Entrance Hall to see a crowd of students looking up. The five stared skywards and saw a smoking hole in the North Tower. A small dark shape was in the smouldering opening of Professor Trelawney's Tower. _

"_He's here for Trelawney." Said Ginny scared. _

"We've got to get up there." Said Harry. He spotted Padma Patil and Dean Thomas standing outside worried. "Dean, Padma get the students to safety. He's going after Trelawney!"

The former Gryffindor and Ravenclaw nodded and tried to get the children to come with them. Harry surveyed the grounds.

"How did he get in?" he said aloud.

Ginny grabbed his arm. "Never mind how, we've got to get up there!"

The others nodded firmly. Harry led the four others back into the castle. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ron had their wands in their hands as Cassiopeia followed them in their race to the north tower. Cassiopeia didn't have a wand because she had forgotten it when she escaped to warn Harry and the rest of Voldemort's son's plans. The five passed by the portraits, which were quivering in their frames by the blast that shook the castle. Harry and his friends reached the ladder up to the Divination room and climbed up.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood in the classroom, Cassiopeia right behind them, their wands at the ready. Tables were knocked over by the blast and shards of teacups were scattered all over the floor. The hole in the wall was still smoking and the door to Trelawney's office was wide open.

The five rushed in to see Professor Trelawney soundlessly screaming on the ground, writhing in pain. The figure who was torturing her was dressed in a long black cape and pointing a thorn wood wand at Trelawney with a pale hand. The figure sensed the people behind him and stopped torturing Sybil to turn towards them.

A tall man with dark black hair and black flashing eyes stood in front of them. He looked exactly like Tom Riddle except he held himself with less arrogance and more determination. This was Vold Edward Morte.

Cassiopeia blanched and felt weak at the knees. Ron steadied her and she took her stance again. Morte raised an eyebrow at the party and smirked.

"Hello Harry Potter. I see my wife here has enlightened you to my plan. But soon you will not need to worry about my plan for the domination of the entire wizarding world." He smirked again.

"Now I can never be defeated. As my dear wife Cassiopeia may have told you, I want no prophecy made. And now there never will." He laughed and pointed his wand at Professor Trelawney and without warning shot the green light of the Avada Kadavra at her.

"Well that was all in vain." Said Harry. "Professor Trelawney already predicted your downfall, you are going down."

"I doubt that." Vold said to the five people in front of him.

"It's true Vold." Said Cassiopeia stepping forward.

"So my meek little wife speaks. Even if there was a prediction, there is no way any of you could bring me down." He said with more arrogance.

He pointed his wand at Ginny and shot a red beam at her. She screamed as the Crutacius Curse took hold of her. Harry yelled as Vold leered. Ron's face was distorted in fury and Hermione was looking like she had when faced with the Death Eaters back in 7th year.

Hermione shot a beam at Morte but he just dodged. Ron and Harry tried combining spells but he still had his grasp on Ginny.

"Let go of my wife!" Harry yelled. Morte just laughed again and proudly let Ginny out of the curse, to collapse into Harry's arms.

Cassiopeia took another step forward. "Please Vold, don't do this. You have a choice, you can come back to the right side. You don't have to live like your father, be your own person Vold. You are not him. You are completely different Vold. You can love Vold." She said imploringly.

Everyone was shocked at her last sentence: especially Vold. He was the son of Voldemort, he couldn't love. It was impossible.

"Please Vold. You know it's true. A year ago when you had tri-tortured me. You apologized afterwards and kissed me Vold. Don't you remember? There was a flicker of love there. Please come back Vold." She said reaching out a hand.

Morte's face was twisted in an expression between a sneer and a small smile. He was fighting with what to say to his wife's beseeching. He then shook off the face and glared at her with onyx eyes.

"I do not love. Crucio!" He whispered shooting his wife with the red light. Cassiopeia screamed louder than Ginny when the beam hit her straight on. Knives and fire enfolded her with broken glass and thumbscrews. She cried on in agony as he didn't let go of her. When he finally stopped she was lying on the ground breathing heavily.

Ginny helped her up as both women shook from the torture they had just endured. Cassiopeia leant against Ginny's shoulder, gasping for breath.

"You monster." Hissed Hermione, holding her wand forward.

Ron held her back. "You'll be next, don't Hermione."

Vold chuckled. "So my own little wife can't take a little of what she's been getting for the past ten or so years. Your new company has made you soft."

Cassiopeia's eyebrows snapped together and her dark red mouth turned downwards. "There is nothing wrong with my new company!" She said pointing a finger at him. "You are an evil person for even suggesting there is anything wrong with them."

She put her hand to her side and said, "Harry please give me your wand." He nodded and put the holly wood into her hand.

She held the wand up in duelling stance. "Prepare to meet your match Vold." She whispered.

Vold smiled smugly. "You'll be gone in two seconds."

"I don't think so." She murmured. And she then threw a dark violet beam at him.

Vold was caught off guard and was hit across the face with the light. It burned like acid and left a long red, blistered streak across his face.

He yelled and shot a red light at her which opened a spurt of blood on her leg. She threw another beam at him with Harry's wand and he returned it just as easily. More lights and fires flew between the two in a colourful and dangerous duel. But strangely enough Morte hadn't fired an Avada at Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia was breathing heavily. She was streaked with her own blood and dark soot from curses. She glowered at Vold. And fired another red flash of red fire and then spoke.

"They are my friends Vold. The love of a friend is stronger than anything you would ever show me. If you want you can still come back." Cassiopeia yelled to him from between his flashes of yellow and green light.

Vold stopped for a spilt second caught between something. His hand shook. It seemed like he was giving up. He was going to come to the side of good and give up his ambition of following in his father's footsteps.

Cassiopeia smiled at him and held her arms up hopefully. "Please Vold?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cliff hanger! I'm trying to aim for a really dramatic finish.

Also I'm designing a picture of Cassiopeia. I'll post the link when I finish it.


	14. Revelations

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter otherwise the movies would be 100 true to the books

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Vold stopped for a spilt second caught between something. His hand shook. It seemed like he was giving up. He was going to come to the side of good and give up his ambition of following in his father's footsteps. _

_Cassiopeia smiled at him and held her arms up hopefully. "Please Vold?"_

Vold looked at Cassiopeia and was about to take a step forward but out of the corner of his eye saw Harry Potter and something in the back of his mind snapped. Like some angry memory of a dark being came over him and told him to go against what he wanted to do.

His face contorted with rage and he raised his wand. "Goodbye. AVADA KADAVRA!" And shot the fatal green light at Cassiopeia.

Everything stood still for Cassiopeia. The green light appeared and was coming towards her. An image of her mother and Sirius Black flashed before her eyes as the last tear she would ever shed rolled down her cheek.

Her eyes turned silver shot with gold and as the green blast hit her she just said one word. "Peace."

When she hit the ground Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were shocked. It looked like she was just about to break through to him. He was going to give up but he killed her. He had killed his own wife.

Cassiopeia's corpse lay on the ground in front of Vold. Her eyes wide open, showing the prediction silver glow she had had before. Her hair was fanned about her and a glistening tear on her cheek drew the eyes to her sorrowful face. Arms were limp and unmoving.

Vold fell to his knees as Harry and the rest came up behind him. He couldn't believe it; he had finally found who he was. Not evil. And the memory of his father had made him kill his wife. He only slightly knew of love and had little of it, but all of it had been for his wife, not matter if she had only been thirteen when they got forced to marry.

That night those years ago when he had kissed her in apology, he had felt a flicker of something sunny in where he thought his heart was to be. She was beautiful to him. She was his and he had killed her.

Vold stood. She had slain the darkness in his heart. If not for the memory of his father he would have come to the side of good. Ignoring the four people on either side of him he said clearly to the body of Cassiopeia.

"I love you." And without warning threw himself out the gaping hole he had created in the wall and plummeted to his death.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione rushed to the hole and saw the dark shape of Vold E. Morte hit the green of the grass below them with a sickening thud. Dark red pooled around him as the Hermione lead Ginny, Harry and Ron back to the bodies of Cassiopeia and Trelawney.

They saw the sad form of Trelawney and then Cassiopeia. Both were killed by Vold E. Morte but both were also killed by the influence of his father. Thankfully now the Voldemort line was dead and could not ruin anymore lives. Like Cassiopeia said. "Peace."

"You realize something." Said Hermione to the other three. "We had it wrong. Cassiopeia's name wasn't the star. It was Harry, since is a celebrity also known as a star. Harry you gave Cassiopeia your wand to defend herself. You were the star, yet not."

"So Cassie was the slayer of the dark." Asked Ron looking down at the dead woman.

"Yes Ron. She slew the darkness in Morte's heart and filled it with care for others. He died out of his own love and remorse. Not ours but his own. Everything from the prophecies came true, and now there will be peace." Said Hermione tears flowing.

Ron nodded to the corpse below him, holding his wife close. The third war had been prevented and the line of Voldemort was truly gone.

Harry and Ginny knelt next to Cassiopeia. Ginny took her hand, still warm. "You saved out world Cassiopeia. Thank you."

Ginny felt something in Cassiopeia's palm. She turned it over and found the Resurrection Stone. Ginny showed it to Harry. He shook his head.

"Leave her with her parents. She is at peace." Said Harry and he looked back to the dead body. "Thank you."

**OoOoOoOoO**

See! I had you all fooled, thinking Harry was going to kill Morte but really it was the love Cassiopeia gave him. He was the celebrity 'star' and she was the slayer. YAY PLOT TWISTS!!

So, okay I was thinking something different to end it but it didn't have the feel I was looking for. Anyway I'll post the alternate ending in the epilogue.

This is Another Constellation!!


	15. Epilouge

Another Constellation

**Another Constellation**

So there is another constellation in the sky, but who would have guessed which stars she's made up of? Around 8 years after Harry and his friends graduated. He's married, so is Ron and Hermione, Neville's running the Hogwarts greenhouse and Luna is helping out. But one dark moonlit night a dark figure with heavy lidded eyes appeared on the doorstep of the Potter's household.

One with a key to the future.

_**Author's Note: So this is the final chapter in Another Constellation. I have really enjoyed writing it for you lovely people and I hope you enjoyed my 1 year anniversary gift to you. No matter what I love you guys. **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter otherwise Lockhart wouldn't be cast as the actor who also played Dr. Frankstein who made out with Helena Bonham Carter. Eww, Lockhart/Bella!!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Epilogue **

_Ginny felt something in Cassiopeia's hand. She turned it over and found the Resurrection Stone. Ginny showed it to Harry. He shook his head. _

"_Leave her with her parents. She is at peace." Said Harry and he looked back to the dead body. "Thank you." _

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione brought the two bodies down to the Headmistress' office and planned proper funerals. But the heaviness in their hearts was more for Cassiopeia than the older seer.

The four of them apperated home to find their children. They smiled for the kids but inside were crying for their new friend. She had prevented the third wizarding war by escaping her husband and coming to them. Three days later they went to her funeral.

When Ginny came up the coffin, she burst into tears. She had been the last one to hold Cassiopeia before she died. She put the flowers, the same blue as Cassiopeia's eyes, down on the dead woman's chest before enfolding herself in her husband's arms.

In the years that followed people gradually forgot about the threat of a third war. Everyone that is except Harry Potter and his friends. They made sure Cassiopeia's service to the wizarding world would never be forgotten.

So when James Sirius Potter walked through the doors of Hogwarts, to see the same wall of portraits that commemorated the heros, there was a new one.

One of a tall blue eyed woman with thick black hair down to her slim waist. She was free of bruises and had a brilliant smile behind dark red lips. A simple violet cotton dress and long cloak covered her as her eyes twinkled with happiness and joy.

The inscription read. "The Witch Who Prevented the 3rd War: Cassiopeia Black."

**OoOoOoOoO**

I just had to call her Black because no matter how she felt about her husband never had any feelings of romantic love towards him and the marriage between them was forced. She may have giving hints of love in Chapter 14 but she was trying to get him back to the light side to at least have friend love with him (not romantic). In terms of names she would have rather been a Charles than a Morte, but since she found who she was, Cassie would be known as Cassiopeia Black.

I love Cassiopeia Charles-Morte-Black, because she is a shy, caring and brave person who was searching for who she was, found it and then gave everyone else their life by showing compassion towards her forced husband. She saw the little known flicker and encouraged it.

As for Harry and Ginny's feelings towards Cassiopeia and their involvement with her, I felt they were closer to her than Ron and Hermione because they had had more run-ins personally with Voldemort and she was incredibly close to Vold E. Morte; thus I gave them more play in this story. Harry connected with his new friend because they had both lost their parents and Harry was trying to comfort her. Cassiopeia and Ginny connected because had both been hurt by a Riddle (Vold E. Morte technically is a Riddle) and Ginny was being compassionate towards this new woman.

Originally in this story Cassiopeia was not going to be a seer and all figuring out of Morte's downfall was going to be done by portrait. They would talk to Dumbledore, who would tell them to go to a portrait of the Marauders, then a portrait Rowena Ravenclaw but I decided against it. The varying of sources was much better in my eyes and made it less random that way.

Also when Cassiopeia died she was supposed to jump in the way of the killing curse that Morte was going to fire at Harry. She would die slowly (because I would say so) and in revenge Harry kills Morte. I decided to change it when I thought of the plot twist of Morte's own love driving him to suicide.

Also in terms of Christine Charles (Cassie's Mum)'s relationship with Sirius Black, yes I was a bit sketchy about it. I may write a story about it but most likely I will leave it. If you want to know what happened just message me.

I love this story and I tried to make a beautiful character for one beautiful year.

As the saying goes, _Glamour is in the eyes but Beauty is in the heart_. The beauty is for Cassiopeia and you readers!!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Oh and here's the Alternate Ending I promised you.

**Alternate Ending to Chapter 14**

Ginny felt something in Cassiopeia's hand. She turned it over and found the Resurrection Stone. Ginny showed it to Harry and he nodded wordlessly to her. Ginny turned it over three times in her hands.

A silvery laugh sounded from behind them. The not-ghost of Cassiopeia stood there along with Christine Charles and Sirius Black behind her. Cassiopeia smiled and knelt next to Ginny looking down at her body. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was wide.

"Isn't this strange? Seeing your own death?" said Cassiopeia. Years had lifted off her and her not-ghost was back when she was thirteen, the age just before she had been married and was still living with her mother.

"I'm sorry you're dead Cassie." Said Ginny looking at the dead body.

"There was nothing you could do Ginny." Said Cassiopeia putting a hand on Ginny comfortingly.

"I wish I had done something." Murmured Ginny sadly.

"What could you have done? Leave your children and husband by jumping in front of the beam? I'd only have three friends then and my parents would still be dead. Frankly it was all for the best, me dying. I'm with my mum and dad now." Said Cassiopeia smiling.

Ginny looked back up. Cassiopeia smiled again and kissed her on the forehead. "You're a good person Ginerva Potter."

She looked at Harry, "Thank you for all your help Harry. You're amazing."

"Thank you for the nickname Ron. Goodbye Hermione, thank you for telling me I was a seer." She said hugging them.

"Bye Cassie." Said Ron quietly as the thirteen year old Cassiopeia walked back to her parents and was embraced by her father and kissed by her mother. They all disappeared.

"_Peace_." Echoed the prophecy of Cassiopeia.


End file.
